


Of the Doubt

by SilverServerError



Series: Monster on the Mountain [6]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Dragon Kurogane, M/M, Phoenix Fai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a scene suspiciously similar to their first meeting a few days ago, Fai lowers his stomach to the stones and drops his head in a show of submission. “I give.” He says firmly between gasps. He keeps his beak slightly open to ease his breathing. “You win, Kurgy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> First off: I wasn't expecting anyone to be interested in this little AU, but I've been so happy to find that's not true. ^^ What was supposed to be maybe three little tableau pieces is now a healthy little verse in my head. That is pretty much thanks to all the positive feed back and comments you've been leaving so thank you so much, CLAMP fandom. <3 You guys are the best. Specifically I want to give shout outs to Kokochan, Aquarius_galuxy, Lua and of course flowerspeaks. Thanks for geeking out about birds with me. ;u;
> 
> Secondly: Um... because this wasn't originally supposed to be such a long series, I'm kind of regretting the formatting. I feel like I'm spamming the story feed maybe? Is it ok to keep posting them like this? If not, someone (gently) tell me? (Fo' reals I am a delicate flower)
> 
> Thirdly: Here is a new installment! ^^ Hope you like it!

 

Fai lands in something of a stumble. It’s been a while since he’s worn this body and the coordination is still a little off. Maybe four seconds later Kurogane hits the stone, stance defensive as he guards the entrance to his lair.   
  
Half an hour ago Fai wouldn’t have dared try this tactic, but they’re both heaving for breath by now.

 

In a scene suspiciously similar to their first meeting a few days ago, Fai lowers his stomach to the stones and drops his head in a show of submission. “I give.” He says firmly between gasps. He keeps his beak slightly open to ease his breathing. “You win, Kurgy.”

 

The dragon growls lowly and his claws scrape against stone. His front is crouched down in preparation to pounce and his wings are held halfway open in a posture of intimidation. “This is a trick.”

 

“No.” Fai says, and he lays his cheek to the ground, one eye still watching him carefully but leaving a long, thin neck exposed and vulnerable while the rest of him cools to a temperate yellow flame.

 

Kurogane takes a step forward and Fai braces, looking out towards the jungle below, and beyond that towards the ocean. He can feel and hear it as the dragon sniffs at him, nudging him a little roughly with his snout, not because he wants Fai to move, but because in winning he has earned that right. Through it Fai stays still and pliant. It’s not quite the same feeling as a hunt, but it’s something akin to bloodlust and seeing Fai give like this seems to satisfy it.

 

With a final huff, Kurogane pushes the last of the smoke out of his lungs and airways. Fai closes his eye and beak against it but otherwise does not move. He has to wonder if the dragon knows what he’s just done. Probably not. It must be instinct.

 

When Kurogane retreats back to the entrance of his cave, Fai turns to watch. He circles twice, seems to find an acceptable position and melts to the floor, clearly just as exhausted. He eyes Fai for a moment, then lets it fall closed.

 

“Did I really wear you out _that_ much?”

 

The crimson gaze flashes open again. Usually, he might rise to that taunt, but it’s hard to take the phoenix seriously when his back is working quickly to breathe himself.

 

“You’re going to melt my stones.” Kurogane says instead.

 

Fai looks down. They are starting to take on that glassy look they always do right before they start to glow. He rolls to stand, holding his head high and elegant as the flames cool through their stages, the red cinders chasing to the tips of feathers before fading to black.

 

For a moment they are a pair perfectly matched: Kurogane’s shining black scales and Fai’s matte charcoal feathers. Then Fai fluffs and shakes. Ash rains down on the stone, leaving behind the shimmering iridescent green-blue of Fai’s back and the delicate white of his chest and stomach. A long beak reaches back, disappearing into feathers, knocking ash closer to the skin loose and in the process, uncovering the intricate markings that trail his eyes all the way down his neck before fading into the line of his wings. Kurogane watches with rapt attention as Fai gives one last shake, flapping his wings a little weakly, and fanning his tail feathers, finally deeming himself clean. He takes one step forward, letting his foot drag behind as he stretches, neck extended and wing pressing down and open. Then he takes another and does the same to the other side. At last he collects himself and approaches Kurogane.

 

The dragon doesn’t move, but his eye tracks him. “You made a mess.” He says flatly.

 

Fai looks back to the stone he has just vacated. About twenty meters is covered with a thin layer of dust except for his own incriminating talon prints in the center.

 

Fai smiles to himself. He’s seen the opulence of Kurogane’s caves. Of course he would be the type to care.

 

“Opps. Sorry.”

 

Kurogane growls lazily but it turns into a choke and a “Hey! What do you-?!” as Fai’s head ducks down into the space between his wing and the ground. The rest of him is soon to follow and Kurogane has to arch his limb a little to accommodate the sudden intrusion. The dragon starts to roll away and pull back, but Fai catches the knuckle of his wing in his beak. He stills. Between that, the look in his eye and the low clicking noises coming out of Fai’s throat, it’s pretty clear what his intentions are.

 

Gingerly, Kurogane relaxes his wing back against him. “Ok, ok! Calm down.” He slowly lowers his chin back to the ground and breathes a sigh when it seems he gets there safely. Above him, Fai’s beak stretches open with a yawn, then snaps shut. He’s not quite as big as Kurogane, but his neck is long and when he lays it down next to the dragon’s own, he is in the perfect position to tuck his beak into the small space between the ground and the back of his jaw. Kurogane growls softly at the gesture, but Fai is back with the warning clicks and they are both just too tired to fight it.

 

* * *

 

 

Fai can be a bit possessive. It is a feature of his species, especially of one at his age and still unbonded. It is something natural that he has come to terms with. An instinct he has learned to accept and control.

 

But he never stops _feeling_ it.

 

He can sense Kurogane shifting beside him and reaches a talon out to catch one of his knees.   
  
“Stay!” He whines, still half asleep.

 

Kurogane seems to ignore him. “It smells like rain.” He pulls away and stands up, observing the skies.

 

“Then let’s go underground?” Fai pulls his head back and tucks it against his chest, feathers fluffed. It’s not particularly chilly out, but it feels it after the loss of draconian body heat.

 

“You go. I need to get something.”

 

“What?”

 

But Kurogane is already gone.

 

Fai can also be lazy. This is not a function of his species, but a trait all his own. It is for this reason that Fai simply watches as a black body cuts across the sky and swoops towards the tree line.

 

Now that he doesn’t have anyone to impress, Fai lets himself splay a little, wings settling to the sides and shifting to stretch out a leg.

 

Kurogane isn’t bad as far as dragons go. Sure he’s young, barely more than a handful of centuries and still processing his city’s first cataclysm. But he’s strong. Fast. Intelligent. Passionate. 

 

And not mad with power.

 

Feathers fluff with a shiver and then settle smooth again.

 

That’s always a plus.

 

With Fai here to guide him, he might even _stay_ that way.


End file.
